kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Orbs
Orbs is a tower defense game where you take control of a hero as he fights against the creeps that threaten the kingdom. __TOC__ Description Creeps from the darkness are invading all the kingdom, spreading death and decay. Malak is the hero who’s going to use his powers and the mighty Orbs to free the world of this evil in this tower defense-style game. Instructions Mouse click to put orbs along the way to kill the creeps and upgrade jewels. Shortcuts 1 to 9 to summon orbs and special powers. Esc cancel actions. Gameplay The game has two languages, English and Brazilian Portuguese. Levels For each level, the difficulty increases incrementally. The levels can not be replayed to gain additional exp. Objective Survive each level. There is no penalty if demons escape off the map. There are a limited number of attack positions around Malak, new creatures will continue off the map if they are all currently filled with creatures attacking you. Some maps also contain forks that lead the demons away from you entirely. Features *Speedup button - may be the cause of runaway creeps bug. *EXP reset - customize for those hard levels. *3 saves & autosave *In-game Awards Jewel Placement (note: you must beat the first level before you posses any jewels to place) Up to seven jewels of each colour may be placed on the map. Highlighted areas show valid placement locations and attack range of jewels. A colour may be upgraded, so that new jewels of that colour will have a larger area and more damage. Larger jewels may be placed over smaller ones, this does not refund the mana spent on the smaller jewel. In fact any jewel may replace any other jewel. Jewels can not be moved or deleted (except by replacement by another colour), this is a strategy game after all! *Small jewels cost 60 mana to place and can attack the 4 squares around it. It cannot attack the corners but normal speed enemies are usually hit twice on a side. *Medium jewels cost 120 mana to upgrade to and 100 mana to place. They can attack the 8 squares around it, each side and the corners. *Large jewels cost 250 mana to upgrade to and 200 mana to place. Large jewels attack the 20 squares around them, 5x5 area excluding the corners. Bugs *Phantom Jewels - Once you have selected a jewel place it! If you select another colour the jewel you place will count toward your limit for both colours! *Runaway Creeps - Demons may sometimes leave the track the escape once they reach the edge. *Negative Mana - If you select a jewel and your active powers drain the mana it needs before you place it your mana will display as few thousand, but you will be unable to select new jewels or activate powers. Map Between levels the menu bar is displayed. This allows you to save, load, replay story scenes, view in-game awards and credits pages. The map displays the levels you can play, place cursor near edges to scroll map. The next level has a grey border, completed levels have a silver border, levels completed with a 100% kill rate have a gold border. Each level you complete earns exp points that you can spend on skills and jewels. Attributes *'Power' - Raises attack damage (sword) - I suggest putting at least one point into this, some powers don't work if you have a level 0 power. *'Speed' - Raises attack frequency (sword) - Very small increase, I don't recommend wasting your exp on this. *'Life' - Raises life points - Base life is 100. Each point raises it 110, so one point more than doubles your life! *'Endurance' - Makes Malak more resistant to attacks - Reduces each hit by a fixed amount (down to zero). A few points and weak enemies can't hurt you at all. *'Mana' - Raises mana points - Base mana is 100. Each point raises mana by 30. *'Mana Recharge' - Makes mana recharge quicker - If this is at zero activating both your powers will drain your mana slowly, powers will turn themselves off when mana reaches zero. Powers *'Fire Blast' - Malak blasts powerful fire balls that reach even the farthest enemies. - Long range attack on enemies in the order they emerge. A level 4 fireblast is about as powerful as a 0 power sword. By judging how often you can use this and quickly turning it on and off you can save mana from leaving it on constantly. Make sure this is one of the powers you select. *'Flaming Body' - Terrible flames emerge from Malak bady burning close enemies. *'Giant Strength' - Malak crush the enemies with his sword and an incledible extra power. - Does not work unless you have at least one point in power. When active a 1 power sword hit does as much damage as a 5 power sword hit. Increasing points in giant strength does not seem to have any effect on damage. *'Regeneration' - Fast healing for Malak battle wounds. - Life will regenerate slowly even without this power. Category:Games